y Arietis
by Tachibana
Summary: Aqueles anos correndo o trouxeram ao lugar de onde fugiu. Ouvia seus passos, percebia seus movimentos, mas não sentia seu olhar. Por quê?


Dedicado à Mesarthim, amiga extraordinária.

**

* * *

  
**

Escuridão.

Eu podia ouvir seus passos, mesmo que não emitissem som. Podia captar sua respiração, mesmo que estivesse longe. Podia perceber seus movimentos, ainda que não pudesse vê-lo.

Mas não podia sentir o seu olhar.

Por quê?

Por quê?

Eu sempre pude sentir. Eu sempre soube que ele estava ali, e que sempre estaria, não importasse o tamanho do meu sofrimento. Eu sempre depositei nele toda a minha confiança, e soube que chegaríamos ao fim lado a lado. Então por quê?

Entrei em Áries de olhos fechados, com um misto e nostalgia e expectativa, temendo ver o local depois de tantos anos. Havia ficado às portas do templo da última vez, e não sozinho, mas desta vez não havia ninguém. Só eu.

E ele.

"Mu de Áries," constatou ele, sem expressão. Nenhum pingo de malícia, ou sequer monotonia. Apenas uma constatação. Eu não respondi. "Mu de Áries," repetiu ele, "seja bem-vindo."

"Já nos encontramos," cortei, sem olhar para ele, ainda que não fizesse diferença. "Isso não é necessário."

"Talvez não," disse ele, sem se alterar, "mas é algo bom a ser dito. Acredito que todos vão dizer."

Respirei fundo. Sua voz estava tão diferente, e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Como antes.

"Sim, talvez. Melhor eu ir visitá-los."

"Está me evitando, Mu de Áries?" perguntou ele na mesma hora. Nunca foi um homem de floreios.

"Não," me apressei em dizer, "é claro que não. É que faz muito tempo. Sobraram poucos."

Ele não respondeu, mas senti o ar mudar e na mesma hora me arrependi de ter dito aquilo.

"Você não mudou nada," disse ele, enfim.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, contemplando um ao outro, e eu sabia que ele podia me ver mesmo de olhos fechados. Por que, então, eu não sentia seu olhar? Lembro bem que podia sentir quando éramos crianças, isso e muito mais. Eu ouvia os gritos que vinham de dentro dele, um por um, e ouvia as dúvidas que ele não contava. Eu era o único capaz, e me orgulhava disso.

Mas agora... silêncio. O ar era preenchido por seu cosmo, sem dúvida, mas era um cosmo diferente, indiferente. Um cosmo frio que ao mesmo tempo preenchia minha mente de Iluminação e me roubava o calor e os sentimentos. E, percebi, esse era o triste reflexo do que tinha se tornado Shaka de Virgem. Muito mais forte, sim, mas muito mais triste.

Abri os olhos.

Não havia ninguém. Só eu.

***

Os templos estavam todos vazios. Mais do que isso, decrépitos. Passei por Áries, que ainda tinha uma boa aparência, mas Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer... Lamentável.

E sorri.

Aquela cena foi palco dos meus sonhos muitas vezes. Talvez houvesse mais sangue e mais corpos, mas era exatamente aquela: o Santuário em ruínas. Todos mortos. Imbecis.

Sim, eu sorri. Sorri como uma criança, e toquei as paredes para sempre lembrar daquela cena. Sorri.

"É a primeira vez que o vejo chorar, Mu de Áries."

Virei-me, quase assustado. Toquei meu rosto, arregalei os olhos.

Seco.

"Não o vi chegar," eu disse, calmo. Poderia eu me aproximar dele e ver se era real? Não, não poderia. Ele estava acima disso, eu sabia muito bem, e isso me irritou. Acenei brevemente e com educação e continuei meu caminho pelo Santuário, mas me deparei com o próprio descendo a escadaria. Olhei para trás e ele ainda estava lá, me olhando subir. Olhei para frente e ele não estava mais lá.

"Onde estão os outros?" decidi perguntar, sem olhar para ele.

"Por que eu saberia?" disse ele.

Sorri. "Não há nada que você não saiba, Shaka de Virgem."

"Era o que eu achava."

Novamente o silêncio se colocou entre nós, mas dessa vez o cosmo dele não permeava o ar. Não dei importância e continuei a subir os degraus, me despedindo dele com outro aceno. Fui de cabeça baixa, e no caminho passei por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Olhei para trás e não havia ninguém.

Encontrei uma rosa no último degrau.

***

Assim que adentrei Leão, senti um cosmo imenso me invadindo. Depois, um cosmo ainda mais absurdo, não em poder mas em pura determinação. Reconheci os dois, e tremi ao ver seu encontro, que lançou em minha direção dois enormes pilares. Logo depois, antes mesmo dos escombros chegarem ao chão, percebi um enorme raio de luz vindo seguindo ao meu encontro, e, alarmado, ergui o braço imediatamente para projetar uma parede de cristal.

Vazio.

Minha parede já estava erguida, brilhando dourada em frente aos meus olhos, mas do outro lado não havia nada. Os dois pilares continuavam atrás de mim, mas não pareciam de agora. Em minha mente, os dois cosmos continuavam fortes, mas eu não mais podia sentí-los. O que foi aquilo?

Decidi baixar a parede e, quando o fiz, lá estava ele. Não _ele_, mas ele. Decidi erguê-la novamente, mas ele continuou lá, parado. Me aproximei.

"Quem é você?" eu disse, sem hostilidade. Através dos anos havia aprendido a não deixar transparecer nada em minha fala. Talvez, pensei, tivesse aprendido bem demais.

"Não me reconhece?" perguntou a figura, ajeitando a máscara no rosto. Fiz força para sentir qualquer vestígio de cosmo, mas não havia nada, e eu também não conseguia discernir só pelas suas roupas. Notei apenas que o lugar estava muito claro.

"Quem é você?" perguntei de novo, e a figura deu uma leve risada por baixo da máscara. Não reconheci a voz.

"Por que você deixou o Santuário, Mu?" perguntou.

"Porque destruiram meu único vínculo com Athena."

A figura riu, desta vez mais alto. "Athena?" disse ele. "Quando Athena importou para você, Mu? Fale a verdade."

"Essa é a verdade," respondi, imóvel. "Mataram-no, e eu fui embora."

"Está certo, então," concedeu a figura. "Como você soube?"

"Ele me criou. O que você esperava?"

"De fato. Você sempre foi um aprendiz esforçado, Mu, mas... será que não foi embora porque eu deixei de falar com você?"

"Como _ousa_," eu disse, zangado e percebendo quem era a figura. "Você jamais chegou aos pés dele, e até mesmo um macaco poderia perceber tal coisa. Infelizmente, meus irmãos foram menos que isso."

"Hah," riu ele, e tirou o capacete e a máscara.

***

Virgem.

Não estava vazio, é lógico. Ele estava ali desde o dia em que chegou, sentado, meditando, ponderando, gritando. Dia e noite, eternamente. Eu tinha pena dele, mas também um pouco de inveja. Pena porque ele parecia muito triste sem estar realmente triste, e inveja porque ele tinha poder. Sua visão do mundo era triste, assim como sua posição quanto ao sofrimento, mas o menino que eu conheci, aquele que não abriu os olhos para mim uma única vez, ele não era triste. Antes, não.

"Shaka de Virgem," disse, anunciando minha entrada, mas não obtive resposta. O cosmo de Shaka estava ali, mas me parecia algo passageiro, um resquício, impregnado em tudo que era Shaka. O chão era Shaka, as paredes eram Shaka, o teto era Shaka. Por isso era tão magnífico entrar naquele templo: ele estava em todo lugar. E realmente estava, eu descobri pouco depois. Não sentir o seu olhar era desconcertante, mas dava uma sensação de liberdade que eu não sabia se queria.

Afinal, não estava livre. Nunca estaria. Era falsa.

"Shaka," tentei novamente, e esperei alguns segundos antes de prosseguir. Apesar da batalha que eu sabia ter ocorrido ali, estava tudo em ótimo estado... na verdade, parecia tudo excessivamente limpo, e eu estranhei isso, mas dei de ombros.

Antes que pudesse procurar por ele em qualquer lugar, me deparei com as estátuas. Buddha, o homem do qual acreditavam que Shaka fosse a reencarnação — algo absurdo, eu bem sabia. Aquelas estátuas sempre me deram calafrios, pois todas pareciam me julgar. Quando criança, era de conhecimento geral que se alguém tentasse qualquer coisa ali, as estátuas saberiam, e por isso aquele templo era imaculado, como seu nome indicava. Foi com surpresa que constatei que ainda as temia, e olhei para uma particularmente grande com certo nervosismo antes de continuar a busca.

"Mu de Áries," eu ouvi alguém dizer, e me virei. Não vi ninguém.

"Shaka?" arrisquei. Shaka então apareceu por entre algumas estátuas, o que eu achei estranho, pois era raro vê-lo se levantar para agraciar visitantes.

"Mu de Áries," repetiu ele, "ouvi-o me chamar."

"Sim, é verdade, eu chamei," disse, fazendo uma breve reverência, pois o templo era dele e não meu.

"Há quanto tempo."

"Nos vimos agora há pouco, Shaka," eu disse, com pouca paciência para aquilo.

"Estávamos ao lado de Athena e, antes disso, discutindo a verdade por trás deste lugar," disse Shaka, calmo. "Não foi exatamente um reencontro, Mu."

"Bom, nos vimos em Áries, hoje," eu disse, imaginando se ele iria atribuir aquele encontro a uma brincadeira da minha mente. Eu o conhecia melhor do que isso.

Para a minha surpresa, ele sorriu. "De fato."

"Tive outros encontros no caminho, também," prossegui, ainda com um tom irritadiço na voz. "Suponho que você saiba."

"Foi seu julgamento."

Para a minha surpresa, não era Shaka quem havia dito aquilo. Também não era telepatia. Olhei para trás.

"Mu de Áries," disse a voz, a mesma voz que havia me chamado da primeira vez.

As estátuas.

"Mu de Áries."

A mesma voz, mas não o mesmo lugar. Virei para o outro lado.

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

Virei-me novamente, e já não via Shaka ali.

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

Virei-me.

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

Virei-me.

"Mu de Áries."

Virei-me.

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

"Mu de Áries."

Olhei para as estátuas. Elas olharam de volta.

***

Onde eu estava? Familiar, com certeza. Era o Santuário, não era? Mas era noite... Todas as estrelas do universo pareciam estar no céu naquela noite. Foi como no dia em que conheci meu mestre, e como no dia em que conheci meu aprendiz. Foi numa noite como aquela. Cheia de estrelas.

Aprendiz, meu aprendiz. Deixei-o em casa cuidando das tarefas antes de voltar ao Santuário, sim. A essa altura, ele já devia ter quebrado alguma coisa. Ou talvez não... Era um garoto responsável, o Kiki. Eu o ensinei bem.

Andei um pouco por aquele lugar, e percebi que estava antes dos templos, antes mesmo da escadaria. Andei mais um pouco e vi Kiki. Ele estava sentado no primeiro degrau, esperando alguém. Cinco pessoas passaram por mim. Não me viram? Achei estranho, pois a armadura sempre chamava atenção. Olhei para o meu corpo. Estava de túnica. Estranho.

"Vocês voltaram" disse Kiki, não parecendo surpreso. Percebi que os cinco eram Cavaleiros de Bronze, aqueles que vingaram meu mestre. Não, não. Aqueles que trouxeram Athena.

"Conseguimos" disse Shiryu, mas era como se não tivesse dito nada. Kiki se levantou e foi até eles.

"E cadê o meu mestre?"


End file.
